


Party Shenanigans

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, M/M, Multi, Oral, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: When one doesn't have any shot glasses, but a supply of high quality tequila there's really only one logical thing to do. Body shots. :)





	Party Shenanigans

*Written for ChocobrosWeek, Day 6, Party Games.

**Happy AU where everyone’s alive and still in Insomnia. Prompto and Noct have been together for about a year. Just roll with it. I swear this was supposed to be a T or at the very most an M rated story, and then my hand slipped. Oh well.

 

It was Noct’s twenty second birthday, and rather than have a big extravagant party that was the norm for royal birthdays, Noctis just wanted to celebrate at home with his three best friends. They’d ordered pizza, had the guest bed and futon pulled out and made and plenty of booze and bottled water on hand. Nobody was driving, so of course, everyone was getting wasted.

Ignis had instilled only one rule. Other than beer, once you chose a liquor you stuck with it. The last thing he wanted to do that evening was to be cleaning up a mess after Prompto or Noctis decided to mix shots of vodka and Jägermeister like they did last year. Gods he still felt like he could smell it.

Initially the party had started with a round of beer pong, but that got old quickly. Especially considering Ignis and Prompto had a stupid amount of accuracy. So, they switched to glasses of water for a short while and decided to play what Gladio called ‘Truth Pong’. The deal was, if you landed a ball in the other team’s cup, you got to ask them a question, and they _had_ to answer.

A half hour into the game they’d discovered that Gladio on two occasions posed for the centerfold of a fitness magazine, what the contents of Prompto’s end table drawer was (holy shit, Dude), Noctis had a small furry imaginary friend that he still saw from time to time, and that Ignis once won 500 gil in a pole-dancing competition and a club downtown. With a mask on, of course.

Once a small amount of sobriety returned they broke out the gifts. Prompto got him the videogame Noct had been meaning to buy, but never got around to it. Gladio gave him two behemoth fishing lures that were normally only available in Altissia, and Ignis got him- “Six, Iggy, how much did this stuff cost?” Noct said, holding up a frosted bottle of Chiropteran Tequila.

“Never you mind how much it cost. Just please promise me you won’t go mixing it with any ghastly store bough margarita mix. We all know what happened last time.”

Gladio intentionally kept his eyes to himself, lest he give away exactly what _did_ happen last time. (*See _Margarita Mix_ )

Noctis grimaced, remembering the hangover he had for a solid two days. No amount of potion had helped him. “Alright, I’ll pace myself.” The prince opened up a nearby cabinet and looked around. “Anyone seen my shot glasses?”

Prompto cleared his throat. “I think we broke them during Gladio’s birthday last spring. Remember we threw the frying pan in the sink the next morning and broke them all?”

Noctis sulked, “Well… shit.” He drummed his fingers on the countertop in annoyance for a moment. They were all too drunk to go out and buy more, and Noctis sure as hell wasn’t drinking such a nice liquor out of a coffee mug.

“There’s always body shots,” Prompto joked.

Gladio shrugged, “Sounds good to me.” He pulled his tank-top up and over his head. “Ignis, you bring any limes?”

The strategist held up a sandwich bag full of pre-sliced wedges. _“Semper paratus.”_

Prompto raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Means ‘always ready’.” Noct told him.

The blonde scoffed. “Well, ‘scuse me. Not everyone had a Latin tutor.”

“We doing these, or what?” Gladio said, already sprawled out on the table with his hands behind his head.

Prompto blushed, looking down at the ‘vessel’ for the tequila. “Y-ya know Gladio, I really was joking. You don’t have to do this.”

Gladio shrugged again. “No sweat. Not the oddest thing I’ve done at a party. By far.” He looked down at Noct. “You wanna go first, Princess? It’s your party after all.”

Noctis swallowed. “Ummm, I would except I don’t really… uhhh… I’ve never done a body shot before.”

The larger man rolled his eyes. “Iggy, care to demonstrate for the greenhorns?”

A sigh, then, “If I must. Where would you like the salt?”

“Dealer’s choice.” The shield laid back as if he were getting a tan.

As if he was assembling a meal, Ignis placed a wedge of lime in Gladio’s teeth, sprinkled a line of salt along the beak of the bird tattoo on his chest, and poured a small amount of liquor onto the shield stomach. The larger man flinched at the last ingredient. “Apologies,” Ignis said, smirking. “I probably should have warned you it was chilled.”

“Dick,” Gladio grumbled over the lime.

Noctis crossed his arms as he watched. “Alright, so what now…oh.” Both he and Prompto watched, unable to look away as Ignis bent down, drank the liquor off Gladio’s abs, leaned over the table to lick the salt off his tattoo, and gently took the lime out of Gladio’s mouth before giving it a bite and withdrawing.

When he was finished with the citrus he tossed the rind in the garbage before turning to the other two. “Alright, who’s next?”

The prince elbowed his boyfriend, who was standing stock still with stars in his eyes and possibly a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. “You go.”

Gladio scoffed. “If you’re too chicken to do it, Noct, you could just say so. Don’t use Prom as your shield. That’s my job.”

When Noct’s brow furrowed at the jab, Gladio knew he’d gotten under his skin. There were two thins that pissed Noct off, calling him a wuss, and calling him short.

Picking up the frosted bottle of tequila, Noctis put the lime in Gladio’s mouth (in an effort to shut him up, no doubt) before dusting his upper abs with salt and pouring the cold liquid over his belly button, holding back dumping more just because of the sheer amount Ignis must have paid for it.

Noct had to admit, despite the fact that his lips were now against his shields skin, the tequila really was good. The salt seemed extra salty against his tongue, and despite the moment of hesitation, he couldn’t say he hated the feel as Gladio’s lips ghosted against his when he retrieved the lime. All of this, however, Noct refused to show on his face. Biting the lime completely, he tossed the rind away and flipped Gladio the bird before stepping aside for Prompto to go.

“Alright, Blondie, it’s your t-oh…okay.”

Prompto didn’t hesitate in the slightest. His face was flushed from collar to eyebrows, but he moved with intention as he put the lime in Gladio’s mouth, dusted a line of salt over his chest and poured the liquor.

Noctis looked from his boyfriend to his shield questionably as Prompto leaned down and took the shot, making sure he got it all with the tip of his tongue before continuing north. He had to practically crawl onto the table to get all the way up Gladio’s torso, the shield giving a slight gasp when the blondes tongue passed up his chest, over his nipple, and along his collar bone before going in for the lime. Instead of relinquishing the wedge of citrus Gladio held on with his teeth and for the span of a breath it looked like a Pit Bull and a Pomeranian fighting over a treat before Gladio let go and Prompto bit the lime and tossed it aside.

Prompto turned to his boyfriend. “Noct, you should go next.” He said it with such dead pan delivery that Noctis was taking his shirt off and taking Gladio’s place on the table before he could even form an objection. Prompto shook his head and made a gesture with his hand. “Roll over.”

Gladio and Ignis shot each other a look just before Noct submitted and rolled over, pressing his stomach into the mahogany of the table.

Noct gasped and grabbed the edge of the table when the cold liquor was poured onto the small of his back. Beyond that he barely noticed the salt being sprinkled on his shoulder blades and Prompto wedging a lime between his teeth. He waited for a few seconds before he felt the suction of lips against the small of his back, slow and intentional, before the drag of a tongue traveled up his spine along the salt. There was a small twitch in Noct’s pants as the tongue passed the junction between his neck and shoulder, but his breath caught in his lungs as Ignis came around his shoulder and looked at him as if Noct were a meal. There was a pause before his advisor pulled the citrus into his mouth, gave a light smile at the blush that crossed Noct’s features, and returned to his place back near the bar.

Noctis debated everything he’d ever thought about the strategist before another shot was poured onto the small of his back and salt applied. Without knowing why, Noctis closed his eyes as the lime was put in his teeth and the next mouth descended on him.

It was Gladio this time. Hard to imagine it was anyone else as stubble brushed along the small of his back. Contrasted with the cold liquor Gladio’s tongue was like hot wax slowly working its way up his back and across the salt on his shoulder. Teeth grazed skin for an instant and Noct, horrifyingly, let out a light moan. It was a good thing there was a decent amount of alcohol in his system to tamp down the shame, because the look that Gladio gave him would have made him warp out of the room in embarrassment.

His bodyguard licked what remained of the salt off the edge of his mouth as they stared at each other for an instant. He waited for Gladio to poke fun at him or say something cocky, but no retort came. Instead the larger man just bent down and took the lime, but not before darting his tongue out and ghosting it along Noct’s lower lip as he did.

The prince didn’t say anything, but he _might_ have vaguely pushed against the table to relieve some of the building pressure in his pants.  Oh boy, he was in trouble. And Prompto hadn’t even had his turn yet.

As if on cue, the blonde was holding a citrus wedge in front of his face. The prince looked up at his boyfriend who seemed all too aware of the situation he was in. “Try not to bite down too hard on this,” Prompto said as Noct took the lime.

He knew that look in Prom’s eyes. Mischievous, playful, admittedly a bit drunk, and also… ravenously horny. He’d seen those violet hued eyes go that dark a handful of times over the last year when he was particularly worked up and Noct knew that he was going to get quite a workout the moment they were alone.

His dick gave another twitch against the dining table as Prompto poured the tequila. Instead of just filling up the small of his back, Prompto drizzled the shot starting between Noct’s shoulder blades, leaving a rivulet of ice cold liquor in its wake before pooling at the bottom. He never even felt salt be applied before Prompto was grabbing him by the belt and pulling him a little closer to the side of the table, slightly inching his pants down with the motion. They didn’t come off, but it did expose the very top of Noct’s glutes. He was going to say something along the lines of ‘calm down, Prom’, but the mouth on his back silenced him.

Prompto started with his tongue between Noct’s shoulder blades, where remains of the tequila lingered before moving lower, idly tracing his teeth along skin as he did. Noct looked over his shoulder to watch his boyfriend work and noticed how intently his adviser and shield were watching too.

Gladio was subtly biting his lip as Ignis whispered something into the shell his ear. Whatever he was saying had Gladio nodding his head as a wolfish grin spread across his face. On top of that, Noct half expected a forked tail to be dangling from Ignis’ backside based on the devilish look he was giving the two of them.

What were they plotting?

When Prompto was done drinking the tequila he took one final lick before leaning down an inch further and sinking his teeth playfully into the upper part of Noct’s ass. This caused Noct to bite down on the lime, flooding his mouth with the acidic juice just before Prom occupied the space before him and kissed him. Hard, needy, and deep.

When they were done Prompto withdrew with what was left of the lime in his mouth.

Gladio gave a low wolf whistle at the display before turning to his counterpart. “You’re turn, Iggy. Make room, Princess.”

There was absolutely no way Noctis was going to be able to stand without showing off the tent in his pants, so he just scooted over to one side of the dining table. He chuckled nervously. “Yeah, ummm, gimme a minute.”

“Suit yourself,” Ignis said, already unbuttoning his shirt and hanging it over the bar stool. He then crawled over the edge of the dining table and sprawled out face up next to his prince. He put the lime wedge in his own mouth and waited.

There was no need to ask who was going to take a shot next. Gladio was already sprinkling salt along Ignis’ collarbone and pouring the liquor on his stomach, smirking when Ignis tried and failed to suppress the goosebumps spreading across his skin from the icy liquid.

Noct thought to himself how utterly in the bag he must be at this point as he looked at his shield and adviser before him. He’d idly thought they were attractive before tonight, but now that he’d had all their mouths on him in some form, that vague afterthought was now burning a hole in his senses.

Gladio reeked sexual energy so often that Noct was practically used to it after knowing him for so long. It was the big guy’s default setting.

Ignis, on the other hand, was normally so reserved and professional that seeing him splayed out next to him as Gladio began to lap up the tequila off his navel, shot another pang of unexpected pleasure to the prince’s core. The shield took his time, making sure all the liquor was gone before sliding his tongue north. Noct swallowed hard when Gladio made it as far as Ignis chest before stopping and lavishing attention over one nipple before Ignis gasped and ran his fingers though the mane of dark hair.

Noct let out the breath he was holding when an amber eye glanced at him as Gladio’s tongue traveled over Ignis’ collar bone to his pulse.  

“Noct,” the prince almost jumped as Prompto whispered in his ear, “I wanna taste him. Can I?” The blonde nipped Noct’s earlobe, a weak spot of his. He nearly melted.

“Sure,” he whispered back, granting permission. As Prompto walked around the table Noctis wondered why his boyfriend asked permission to do a body shot after the everything over the last few minutes and…oh… _oh._

With a jingle of metal and leather Prompto’s nimble fingers went to work undoing Ignis’ belt, looking up at the strategist for permission from him too. Ignis only nodded, lime still in his mouth as Gladio smirked and removed it, kissing him unabashedly as Prompto finished undoing the buckle.

Noctis lay there, frozen but for his fingernails digging into the wood of the table as his boyfriend scooted Ignis’ trousers down and mouthed the impressive bulge in Ignis’ dark purple briefs. Paying special attention to the wet spot at the tip as he glanced Noct’s way. He maintained eye contact as he slid the elastic of the fabric down, wrapping his hand around the shaft and giving a few experimental strokes before sliding his lips around the head. Ignis moaned loudly into Gladio’s mouth as Prompto went to work.

Noct knew how amazing Prompto was at giving head, and watching from this angle left him fit to burst. He let out an unintentional whine when his boyfriend managed to bury his face in the neatly trimmed curls at the base of Ignis’ cock, letting the rest slide down his throat.

Gladio looked up at his ward, seemingly done with teasing him as he stood up and released Ignis. The strategist inched his face closer to Noct, his eyes blown out with pleasure as Prompto worked. “Would you like some…Six, Prompto… some attention too, Highness?”

Noctis didn’t answer, he just leaned in and kissed him. Hard and wonting. Ignis’ tongue tasted like lime and tequila still, with the faintest background taste of his afternoon coffee. He nearly lost himself in it before strong hands reached around his hips and groped him through his pants.

Gladio’s beard scrapped his shoulder as the larger man asked, “Want me to suck you off too?”

Oh, gods this had to be a dream. He must have gotten too drunk and passed out. Gladio couldn’t possibly have just asked that. “Yes,” he said between broken kisses.

Ignis pulled away, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Gladio spun Noct around to lay on his back, legs dangling off the edge of the table as Gladio unbuttoned his own pants, letting them hang from his hips before turning attention to his prince. Once the button and zipper were undone Noct kicked his pants to the ground along with his boxers, relishing the view for a moment as the wet slurping sounds from Prompto filled the room. If he didn’t know any better, Noct would say that Gladio had done this before as he dropped down to his knees, nipping the inside of Noct’s pale thigh before taking his painfully hard member in his hand and stroked it slowly.

Noctis made a soft choking noise at the contact. He was already so worked up it wouldn’t take long before he’d come at this rate. His eyes rolled back in his head as Gladio slid his tongue along the base before enveloping him completely. He worked slow and methodically, slower than Noctis would like, but no matter how hard he bucked his hips Gladio kept him in his place.

A moment later and he was toeing the edge of orgasm and it seemed that Ignis was too. The strategist’s thighs trembled as Prompto worked. Drool dripping down his chin as Ignis got a firm grip of blonde hair. “Prompto… I’m close… where…”

“Down his throat,” Noctis said, earning a hum from Gladio around him approvingly.

With that, Ignis came, burying himself deeper into Prompto’s mouth as he did. Once the tremors subsided, he pulled away and swallowed, not bothering to clean his face as he turned to his boyfriend and licked his lips.

Gods, Noct was gonna come. “Fuck…Gladio…I...” Suddenly, the shield pulled away completely. Smirking haughtily as Noctis glared at him. He reached down to finish himself, but Gladio stopped him.

“I got an idea. I think you’ll like it, but you gotta be patient for a minute. Kay?” Noctis huffed and lowered his hand. Gladio turned to Prompto, who was still on his knees. Gladio slid his pants all the way down, releasing his member inches from Prompto’s face. “Would you mind lubing me up a little, Chocobo?”

Noct’s eyes went wide, picturing what he thought was about to happen. “Gladio…” he said as Prompto slid his lips around the thick member as best he could, utterly blissed out as it tested his gag reflex. “I don’t think that’ll fit.”

The shield chuckled and pulled Prompto away, giving him an appreciated pat on the side of his head. “Why don’t you go occupy your boyfriends mouth while I work.” He turned back to Noctis once Prompto stood up and kicked his pants off and walked around the table. Gladio picked up Noct’s legs and crossed them, holding them over one shoulder while Noctis had a mild panic attack. There was no way in hell. Not without a massive amount of prep that this was going to happen.

And yet, to his surprise, Gladio squeezed his thighs together and slid his cock between them. It was a different sensation, to be sure, but once Gladio’s cock began rubbing against his did he start to see the charm in it.

Slowly, his shield began working him back up to the orgasm he was teetering on a moment ago.

Tapping on his shoulder, Prompto stood behind him at the tables edge, dick in his hand, and utterly out of his mind with lust. “Help me out here?”

“Yeah, course.”

With his legs over Gladio’s shoulders he couldn’t exactly spin around to approach this like he usually did, so instead Noct opted to loll his head back over the edge of the table. This afforded him the perfect height for Prompto to line up and shove his cock down his throat.

Borderline spit-roasted, Noctis had a hard time focusing on either event in its entirety. Prompto was barely holding back as he trusted into his mouth desperately while Gladio’s cock rubbed against his balls and shaft. Noct could feel the tremble in his boyfriends thighs and hear the hitch in his breath. It wouldn’t be long now.

Sure enough, seconds later Prompto was digging his fingertips into the table and coming down Noct’s throat hard. His legs straining to keep him upright as he pulled out, breathless.

The wet smacking noise of Gladio’s own thrusts drew Noct’s attention back to the present an instant before the shield groaned and came. Coating Noct’s stomach, thighs, and cock in thick ribbons before slowing his pursuit to a still.

Despite all this, Noctis was the only one who hadn’t come yet. And if he didn’t soon, he might just die.

“I’ll take over,” Ignis said, occupying the space between Noct’s legs as Gladio lowered them to the ground.

Gladio kissed him. “Thanks. I’ll get something to clean up.”

At this point Noctis was so oversensitive that he jumped when Ignis wrapped nimble fingers around him and proceeded to give him the most torturously slow hand job he’d ever had. Ignis knew exactly how close Noct was, he had to.

He tried to thrust up faster into the adviser’s fist but every time he did Ignis would stop or pull away. “Patience, Highness, is a virtue.”

Noctis whined. “Specks… please,” he pleaded.

“Is that a command.”

“ _Yes!”_

The smile Ignis gave him could have melted gold. Crouching down the strategist wrapped his lips around Noctis and began bobbing his head in earnest. As Noct approached his orgasm for the countless time this evening he feared for a moment that Ignis would pull away at the last instant again. Thankfully, though, he wasn’t _that_ cruel. Toppling over the edge he came hard, for possibly the longest and most intense orgasm of his life.

When the tsunami passed the prince was left boneless atop his dining table. As he lay there, Ignis cleaned him off with the warm cloth Gladio gave him before helping him to his feet.

Prompto was already sprawled across the shields lap, snoring quietly when Ignis and Noct occupied the rest of the oversized couch.

Noct took a long draw from the water bottle on the end table before turning to his companions. “Well… that happened.”

“Indeed it did,” Ignis mused. His eyes were closed as his head rested on the back of the couch. Between the alcohol and orgasms the four of them were ready to pass out where they sat. Prompto had just beaten them to it.

Gladio smirked, running his fingers through the blonde hair on his lap. “I have a confession to make.” Noct lifted his head to look at his shield. “Nyx gave me some fancy shot glasses to give you for your birthday. They’re in the car. He says to tell you sorry that he and the other Glaives couldn’t make it.”

Noctis looked at him wide eyed. “You’re shitting me.”

The larger man chuckled. “I shit you not.”

“Iggy, did you two plan this?”

“Certainly not,” he said after a short pause. “Although I must admit, it has been a little fantasy of mine for some time.”

Gladio raised a hand. “Ditto.”

Noctis leaned back into the plush black leather of the couch and closed his eyes. Unsure whether to be happy, annoyed, or whatever emotion you’re supposed to feel after an orgy with your three closest friends. “Well…” he said “It’s probably a good thing Nyx and the others couldn’t make it. This probably wouldn’t have happened.”

“Oh now,” said Ignis with a smirk. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Gladio nodded. “True. If Nyx and Crowe were here I don’t think any of us would be walking straight tomorrow.”

Noctis looked from his shield to advisor and back again wide eyed. “Do I want to know how you know that?”

Gladio chuckled. “Nope.”

 

~X~X~X

I swear this really was supposed to just be sexy and give a lot of tension and end with Noct dragging Prom off to their bedroom and that was it. Then…I don’t know what happened. The spirit grabbed me and fucking flew.

Hope you guys liked it. Thanks again for all the people in my discord that helped brainstorm this smut train. *thumbs up*

 


End file.
